Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of anatomical support braces and more particularly to a system for securing and tensioning including ratcheting tensioning with optional selectable spring loaded strap retraction, strap quick release and orientation relief for orthopedic braces including knee braces.
Background
While orthopedic braces come in various overall sizes, each brace typically require adjustable straps to fit various anatomically sized users. For knee braces as an example, thigh and calf circumference may vary widely for users of a brace having a common size based on leg length. For most applications users prefer to easily don the brace and quickly adjust the various straps for appropriate size and tension. Having appropriate tension in the straps may be critical for proper operation of the brace. Equally as important is the ability to quickly and easily remove the brace when an activity requiring the brace is complete.
It is therefore desirable to provide a securing system for orthopedic braces which can incorporate rapidly and easily adjustable tensioning and release for securing straps encircling the anatomical element.